A Second Chance
by Pheria
Summary: Loki was offered to be a God once again. What would his choice be? Based on the manga series
1. Chapter 1

**Yay!! Another Matantei Loki Ragnarok fic!!**

**This story is based of the manga.**

**The idea for this story suddenly entered my mind when I opened this wonderful site, and so I decided to write it here. Okay then, enjoy this story!**

* * *

Another peaceful day for Loki and his children.

Five years had passed. Loki was still running his detective agency with his children and of course his dearest assistant, Daidouji Mayura. His house hadn't been renovated since his magic disappeared.

"Yamino, Fenrir, it's so quiet without Mayura here" he talked to his sons. Loki believed that though his sons had changed into real animals, they understood what he was saying to them. Still, Loki had to admit, he didn't understand animal language that his sons spoke in now.

Fenrir barked at him and Yamino came to his side and looked at him deeply. Loki smiled at them.

"I really missed you both. I mean, I miss you when you talked to me when I was a God and I could understand you" he murmured. "So sad"

Loki stood up from sitting position, looking through the window, searching thoroughly if Mayura was on her way coming to his house.

Mayura didn't go to university after she graduated from high school. She opened a shop which was selling 'mysterious' item. Her shop was quite popular among students. The relationship between Mayura and Loki had move on to the next step. They were already engaged, and he promised her to get another job beside the agency he had right now for their future.

Loki made a meal for himself, because he was so hungry. Usually Mayura did it for him, because Loki wasn't really good at cooking. He was stirring the ingredients that he put into the pot when suddenly someone burst in.

It was not Mayura, it was Thor.

"Loki!!!" Thor called his name cheerfully, running towards him and hugged him tightly. "I got a very good news for you. Want to hear it??"

"What?" Loki questioned him. "And please don't hug me, I'm cooking right now"

"You know, I found a way to have you return to Asgard once again, as a God" Thor said and release Loki from his hug.

"You're joking. I'm regular human being now. Look at me" Loki said in a cool tone, though he was a bit surprised. Thor looked at his eyes and Loki found that Thor wasn't joking. Thor's eyes said that there were no lies in what he had said.

Loki smiled wickedly. "Really?" Loki started to imagine how fun it was when he was a God. When he played tricks on human beings and Gods, when he transformed into birds or fish, and when he heard his sons voices.

"So, you want to be a God?" Thor asked Loki, though he was sure Loki would say 'yes'.

Loki didn't answer him and kept silent for a while. _'If I become a God, how about Mayura?'_ Finally, his thought went to Mayura. They were going to get married soon, if he left for Asgard, what will happen to Mayura?

But, Trickster God always kept his own sake first, and so he said,

"Yes, I will be a God once again and return to Asgard" Loki said and tried to remove Mayura from his mind.

* * *

Mayura came to Loki's house later that evening. Thor was still in the house. Mayura, of course had forgotten about him, treated him so nicely. Thor only gave her a small smile when she did nice things to him. Thor didn't know, that smile he gave her was a sign that he took pity on her or because he missed her too much. But, when Thor turned his eyes to Loki, he saw that deep in Loki's eyes, that ambition to become a God had vanished the moment he saw Mayura came into his house.

"Loki, are you sure, you want to go back to our old house?" Thor asked him once again.

"Eh! You're leaving, Loki?" Mayura asked him.

"No, of course not, Mayura. How can I leave you when we're going to married soon?" he gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, can I take it as no, Loki?" Thor asked him once again.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Loki said. Thor nodded and looked at Mayura. Now, Thor was really sure, in front of this girl, Loki would obviously said 'no' to his offer.

* * *

"So, you're going to marry her soon, huh?" Thor asked him.

"Yeah. You came in a really bad time, Thor. I was just going to apply for job in business career for my future. I mean Mayura's and mine. We're going to build a family, I think" Loki told him.

"You can say no, if you want" Thor said

"Can you give me a few days to think about this matter?" Loki asked.

"Sure" Thor replied. "I'll be back in a week. I'll take my leave now"

Thor walked out the door and Loki saw him off. Seconds after Thor walked out the door, Loki called him.

"How do you know that I can be a God once again, Thor?" he asked loudly, so Thor could hear him asking question.

"Your daughter, Hel, told me" Thor said. "Bye"

Thor turned his back on Loki and waved his right hand.

"Time to think, my friend" Thor said loudly. As a respond, Loki only smirked at his friend's fading figure.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay... end of chapter 1! Thanks for reading!**

**I'm not going to make this a long story. But I don't know how many chapters it will take to write the story inside my head. It's been a long time since the last time I wrote stories, I think. It's hard to began this story, but once I got a hold of it, it's not that hard anymore. Well then, dear readers, what do you think about this fic?? I wonder what do you think about the main idea? Because I was surprised at myself when I got this idea. LOL**

**Reviews and opinions are very welcomed.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and please keep reading my fic...! :D**

**-Pheria-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Here is the next chapter of A Second Chance!**

**Well, I'm really happy that I have time to write it right now. And so, I'm going to make use of this chance to write as much as I can.**

**Oh yeah, I'm really sorry for the grammar. You know, I'm not really good at grammar since English is not my native language. But, I'll try as hard as I can to write with correct grammar. **

**Thanks for the review!**

**Now, please enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Mayura came to Loki's house earlier than she did usually. She washed the dishes for him and cooked him some meal for lunch. Loki didn't tell her anything at all, even though he knew she was very curious about Thor, who came the day before.

"Nee, Loki" Mayura finally spoke to him. "Who is the guy who came here yesterday?"

"My friend, his name is Thor" he answered.

"I see. Umm... he said that you would go back to your old house, is that true?"

"Maybe" he said and looked deep into Mayura's eyes. "Do you think that I'm going to leave you?"

She shook her head. "But, I felt this kind of feeling before. When someone who was so precious to me was lost. But, I can't remember about that person"

Loki was a bit surprised. He knew it very well that the person she was talking about was him. Loki was very sure that the Gods had had her memory erased, but it seemed that a fragment of her memory about his old self was still inside her.

"Come here, Mayura" Loki said. He stood up from his chair and opened his arm, waiting for Mayura to come to him. He hugged her tightly when she was in front of him. "I'm not going anywhere, silly. I'm not going to leave you here alone. Do you forget that I have applied for another job just for you? And don't you remember that I have swear in front of your father that I won't hurt you?"

Mayura's tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I doubted you" she said. "It's just, I don't want to lose someone important anymore. When I first met you here, all I felt was a nostalgic feeling, like I had met you long before that time. But, still I felt that something or someone was still lost"

He patted her head and kissed her forehead. Then, Loki loosened his hug and kissed her on the lips to prove that all he said were no lies.

* * *

Mayura fell asleep on Loki's old couch. She was weary from doing all the housework. Loki was rarely doing his housework alone. It was always Mayura, or anyone who was close enough to him who did all those things for him. With that handsome face of his, it was very easy to ask someone to do that for him even without paying the charges.

He always said to himself it was not a sin. Because he was an ex-trickster God, so it's normal to have that kind of behavior. As long as it didn't make a big trouble, he thought it was alright to do that. The only housework Loki was willing to do was cooking. Loki wasn't a good chef, but he liked to mix ingredients to make some meal for himself. He liked to cook for Mayura, but Mayura never wanted to eat his homemade food since the first time she ate those food he made.

Loki was sitting on the floor and looking at Mayura's sleeping face. So peaceful and happy, he thought. Loki wanted to be a God once again and returned to Asgard, but it didn't mean that he wanted to leave Mayura here, in Midgard. He wished he could talk with Hel about this problem, since she probably knew how to deal with this situation. Loki put his hand on Mayura's head and patted her head slowly and gently. It's been a very long time since he heard her saying "Fushigi Mystery" with her weird glasses on. She had changed so much from when she was in high school until now. She still liked mysteries, but now she was much more mature in every of her actions. Loki gave her sleeping face a smile and covered her body with his blanket. Then, he stood up and went out of the house, hoping to get some fresh air to refresh himself from all of his problem. He wondered if he could choose between his ambition and his love.

* * *

Mayura awoke later in that evening. She looked around her and find herself still in Loki's house. Her eyes were looking for Loki in that little house, but she couldn't find him there. Mayura was wondering if he went away from the house when she was still sleeping.

"Loki?" she called him. "Where are you?"

"Loki??" she called him for the second time, louder than the first call.

"Yes, I'm outside the house, Mayura!" he answered. Mayura walked out of the house, and found Loki stood right in front of the house, watching the sun as it set in the west.

"Beautiful" she admired the sun.

"Yeah" Loki responded. "Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Yes, very well. I have a good dream" she smiled at him.

"That's good" he answered shortly. "Want to look for something to eat?"

"Sure, that's a great idea. It's been a long time since you asked me out"

"Has it been that long?" he questioned her.

"Well, yes, Mr. Detective" she chuckled.

"Let's go!" he said and offered her his hand. Mayura took Loki's hand and walked together with him to look for some food.

All the girls were watching Loki as they walked together to a crowded place. Mayura didn't like being watched like that. Maybe Loki was used to it as Mayura saw that he didn't even threw any glance to those who were watching them.

"Loki, you know, all this time we've been together, I never used to this kind of attention that you're getting for both of us" she said softly. "It's not that I blame you for all of this, but, really, they annoyed me"

"Don't take it very seriously, Mayura. shouldn't you be happy to have a boyfriend like me? Everyone wants me" he said lightly.

"You always answer me with the same answer everytime I say something about those people's attention" she said. "Can you at least gave me some encouragement other than this?" she asked him.

Loki didn't answer her. He only chuckled and shook his head. _'Poor Mayura', he thought._

_

* * *

_

When the night has fallen, Loki sent Mayura home and returned to his own house alone. He thought of Thor's offer while he was walking. He didn't know whether he should choose Mayura over his godly status. He had been living as a God for centuries, and of course he missed to be a God so much. Since being a God was a lot more convenient than just being a human being and he could hear his sons voice. But, leaving Mayura wasn't right for him either. He loved Mayura and they were going to marry soon, right after Loki got a good job to make a living for Mayura and himself. He had already promised Mayura that he would be staying by her side forever. Could he just leave her alone?

His memories flashed back. He was going to leave for Asgard with the other Gods and Mayura asked him to bring a boy named Loki back. And that boy Mayura was longing for was Loki himself. Loki couldn't leave Midgard just because of Mayura, because he loved Mayura just like Mayura loved him so much. Though Loki himself wasn't aware of the feeling he had for Mayura, in the end he knew that he had already fallen in love with the mystery girl.

"I don't believe in Gods, but, if you're really a God, please bring Loki back to me!" Mayura said that time when Loki was about to leave. Loki was surprised Mayura loved him so much. He knew that the girl had lost his mother when she was only a child even though she had prayed to the Gods, so the Gods wouldn't take her mother away. But, in the end, her mother was dead and there was nothing she could do to revive her.

Loki was already outside his house right after he remembered Mayura's words that could make him stay in Midgard that time. Loki shook his head and took a deep breath.

_'I still have a few more days. It's a very hard choice to make" he thought._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter is over... I hope you enjoy this fic and sorry for the terrible grammar.**

**Oh yeah, I want to say sorry because this chapter took a very long time to be finished. I hope you keep on reading this fic!!!**

**Comments and reviews are very welcome and appreciated...**

**Thanks a lot for reading!!!**

**-Pheria-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally chapter 3...**

**Loki x Mayura 4ever! Not the last chapter yet... You have to be patient if you want to read the last chapter alread, coz, this chapter is not the last one...**

**Well, I want to say sorry coz when you read this fic, you'll find some grammar mistakes and maybe wrong vocabularies. English isn't my first language. But, I hope you like this fic....**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**"Father, will you choose me over her?" she said. Loki looked at her, a girl who wore a silky black robe with sad expression on her face. She suddenly kissed Loki on his lips, making him stunned for a while because of her sudden action. He parted his lips from her when he recovered from his shock.

"What are you doing!?" he exclaimed. She gazed at him. And he realized that was her way to say she loved him. "Sorry"

"That's okay. You've been staying here for too long" she whispered at his ear. She hugged her father tightly and said, "How are my brothers doing there, father?"

"They're doing fine" Loki answered her and patted her head.

"Will you choose me over Daidoji Mayura, father?" she asked the same question once again.

Loki didn't answer her.

"I see, you're confused..." she said and her body started to fade away. "I shall be waiting for you, father"

"Wait, don't go!" Loki yelled and reached out for her. "There's something I want to know, Hel!!!"

* * *

Loki woke up. He was in his bed. Sweats were all over his body, and he gasped for some air. It was a very bad start for a new day, Loki thought. Hel, his daughter who loved him so much. She was the one who let him stay alive after he was dead, the one who gave him a second chance to live as a human... with Mayura.

But, that dream... that dream was so strange. Hel had never visited him since he became a human. And more importantly, she wanted him to choose between Mayura and her. For Loki, it seemed so strange since Hel was the one who said that he should stay with Mayura, so that she wouldn't feel that painful feeling once again.

Loki sighed heavily. He knew he had to give his answer to Thor soon and it wasn't going to be easy. He couldn't choose who was more precious to him, his lonely daughter or his human lover. He closed his eyes and changed his position. He didn't want to sleep anymore, but maybe Hel would visit him again if he fell asleep. Maybe. He tried to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get to sleep. He got up from his bed and poured water into his cup and took a sip. He wiped his forehead with the tissue paper and after disposing the tissue paper, he sat down on his chair.

He looked up and thought about the dream he had just now. Fenrir jumped onto his lap, like he knew that his father was in trouble. Fenrir rubbed his head against Loki's stomach and Loki gently patted Fenrir's head and gave the dog an assuring smile.

"You understand what I meant?" Loki asked, Fenrir barked. "You understand, I think. But, it doesn't matter whether you understand it or not. I will still talk, because I really need someone to talk to, but not Mayura."

Fenrir nodded as if he understood. "Fenrir, I had a dream about Hel. She asked me to choose between her and Mayura. Who do you think I should choose?"

Fenrir barked. "Mayura?" Loki asked his son. Fenrir barked again. "Not her, huh? Then, Hel?" Loki asked his son again. But, Fenrir only gave him the same bark again.

"I guess I can't really ask you. I miss you, Fenrir, and of course you too, Yamino" Loki said and looked at Yamino. "I even develop a new habit, calling you Yamino, even though that's not your real name."

Yamino hissed and sticked out his forked-tongue. "I'm so sorry, I can't understand you all, even though both of you understand what I say-maybe," Loki said and he put on a sad look on his face.

"I hope dawn will come sooner" Loki said while he was looking through the window.

* * *

Mayura prepared breakfast for herself and her father. Her father was in the shrine, ringing the bell. The sun was not in the sky, it was raining heavily. But, Mayura didn't really care about it. She prepared a bento for Loki which she would give after she had breakfast with her father.

_'Wait for me, Loki-kun!' she thought._

Her father came into the house, he was already wet because it hadn't rained yet when he went to ring the bell. But, when he was ringing the bell, it started to rain.

"Here!" Mayura said and gave her father a dry towel.

"Thanks!" her father responded. He went to his room and changed his clothes. After that, he went to the kitchen and sat on the dining chair. His daughter had already been waiting for him.

Daidoji Misao saw a bento next to his daughter. He sighed. He knew who would eat his daughter bento. Though he already allowed Mayura to go out with that guy, Loki, he really hated it that he used her daughter like a maid.

"Why do you always make breakfast for him? You're not his servant, you're his lover!" her father said.

"He told me to stop. But, I didn't want to," she answered and smiled. "It's me who want him to eat my cooking."

Misao didn't say any words to his daughter again. He didn't want to argue with her, because an argument wouldn't change a thing. He wondered what Loki had done to his daughter that she loved him very much and wouldn't be able to stand a day without him. Mayura only liked Nyanko Detective as long as he could remember, but suddenly this guy appeared when his daughter was only sixteen and now, his daughter was twenty, soon going to be twenty one. For Misao, Loki was not that bad, but he didn't like that Loki didn't have any job. How would Loki provide what his daughter needs when they were married? What if they had a child? No... children?

His daughter seemed eager to get married to Loki, though Misao understood that Loki hadn't wanted to marry yet because of his financial problem. In this case, he was in Loki's side, but usually, he didn't really like the guy, because somehow he was mysterious. Mayura never told her father about Loki's background. What kind of family he was from? Misao really wanted to know about it.

"Mayura, tell me about Loki," Misao said to Mayura when she entered the family room to tell his father she was going to Loki's.

"Huh?" Mayura responded. She came closer to her father and sat on the tatami next to him. "He was gentle, nice, good-looking, and I love him."

"Not that. I know about that. It's the same answer you gave me every time I asked you about that guy," her father said.

"So, what do you want to know?" Mayura asked him.

"His background. What kind of family he was from?" her father asked impatiently.

"He didn't remember, he said," Mayura answered. "Loki lost his memory. The day when I met him in that place, I mean... the place where he built his house right now, Loki said he didn't remember anything."

Mayura closed her eyes for a second. Like she was remembering the day when she met him. It was a sunny day, and she didn't know why but, she was crying when she looked at the ruins of the house where Loki built his house. She never knew why, yet she didn't try to find an answer, because she didn't need to cry for the ruins anymore. It seemed important to her long ago.

Misao didn't know Loki lost his memory. He felt a bit guilty because he thought Loki was kicked out from his family or something like that. But, not able to remember himself was a bit painful, Misao thought.

"Had he remembered a thing from his past?" Misao asked his daughter.

"No," Mayura said softly. "Though he remembered his past, it wouldn't change anything between me and him."

"That's enough, you can go now," Misao said. "Be careful on your way, it still raining."

"I will," she replied and went to Loki's house.

* * *

She knocked at the door in front of her, hoping that he would opened the door quicker because it was cold outside. Her dress was wet and she was cold.

He opened the door for her and told her to get in. He prepared a towel for her. He lent her his shirt after he knew how cold she was because of the rain.

"The shirt is too big for you," he said. "Should I lend you my trousers?"

"No need. It's okay, just give me another towel," she said. She covered her thighs with a towel and the other towel was to dry her hair. She was looking at Loki who was eating the bento from her while she was busy drying her long hair. She was quite happy when she saw his face, it looked like he really enjoyed the meal.

"Is it delicious?" she asked.

Loki nodded. "Very delicious, I love your cooking. But, I love you more."

"Don't say silly things like that. You sound like a man who works in a host club," she grumbled.

"Do i really sound like that?" Loki asked. He didn't believe it. As long as he knew, the goddesses would faint if he said that. Now, this girl in front of him just said that he was in the same level as a guy who worked in a host club.

Mayura nodded several times.

He was too shocked to say anything else, but Mayura thought that he only wanted to finish the meal quicker, so she didn't ask him anything anymore when he ate the food. She waited for him to finish his meal, and then she circled her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "Have you remembered anything about your past?"

Loki opened his eyes widely. He never thought about it anymore, his lies. He shook his head quickly.

"I see... today my father asked me about you, your background," she told him. "And I told him, you didn't remember your past at all, maybe only your name."

"Mayura..." he murmured so softly.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"No.. nothing," he replied shortly. "I just wonder, what if I was a very bad person in the past... Will you still be here by my side?"

"You're so silly," she said and chuckled. "I've been here with you for five years. Bringing you breakfast every morning, doing the cleaning for you, staying by your side when you're sick, and giving you love all day long. How could you ask me that question? That was so mean!"

"I'm sorry... I just wondered," he said. "You remembered the man who came a few days ago and asked me to go home?"

"Yeah. He's one of the reason why I thought you had remembered your past..." she answered.

"He tried to make me remember, but I can't," Loki said. Another lie...

"But, you seemed to know him and the two of you looked like an old friend," she said.

"He said I was his best friend and his family," Loki told her.

Loki looked at Mayura and she knew that he didn't want the talk to last anymore. So, she stopped talking about it and she headed back to her seat and sat again. Her shop was not going to open until two o'clock, she still got so much time to be there with Loki.

Fenrir jumped onto her lap and she patted his head. The dog licked her hand and barked, his tail swinging fast, like he was enjoying to be together with Mayura. Loki only smiled when he saw his son was very closed to Mayura. At least, it would be easier to have a normal family if they accepted each other.

Mayura looked at Loki who was still smiling over the scene. "Loki... there'll be a bazaar tonight. Wanna go?" she asked.

"Sure... Why not? It'll be fun!" he responded.

"I'll open my shop there..." she said.

"Oh! It won't be fun if I went around alone without you," he said

"No, you're not going to be the customers. I mean, I want you to help me to sell my items. With your good looks, there'll be many girls who are willing to buy my items just to get a kiss from you," she said. "Kiss them on their cheek."

"What!? You're crazy! You're going to sell me?" he asked her and a frown appeared on his forehead.

"Not selling you, but making benefit of your looks," she said. "So, please prepare for tonight, you have said you would go..."

Loki shook his head. He didn't believe Mayura could say that. Every morning he was not allowed to eat the food that other people made for him, but now, she was going to sell his kiss to the girls in the town.

"No..." Loki said.

"Oh, please... Many people think twice before buying my items because of the price. Well, they are quite expensive. But, if they get your kiss as well... I think it's not too expensive..." she said while playing with her fingers.

"I'm not going, okay?" Loki told her. "Just drop the price."

"Alright, I understand. I'm not going to force you to kiss those girls, but please come with me to the bazaar. Once I closed my shop, we can go on a date!" Mayura cheerfully said. She gave him a puppy eyes look and finally Loki sighed, Mayura understood the sign. Loki agreed.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 finished!!!**

**It's been a few days since the last time I slept in my own room. I took a trip to refresh myself for three days. And what did I get?? Just some headaches because I really couldn't sleep in that place, not feeling comfortable enough to have a good sleep.**

**Now, I just finished this chapter and felt my head is a bit lighter than before. **

**Oh yeah, I'm very sorry that this chapter took a very long time to be finished, well... some writer's block and sometimes I forgot the plot... **

**Reviews are very welcomed and appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading and please look forward to the next chapter!**

**-Pheria-**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been such a long time since the last time I wrote chapter 3. Suddenly I got a block, and so I couldn't continue this, but then I finally know what I wanted to write in this chapter.**

**Okay, let's just start this story!**

**

* * *

**

Loki woke up early in the morning. Mayura was by his side. She was still asleep. Her innocent figure made him smiled and he caressed her hair gently, tried not to wake her up.

Loki walked out of his little house. Staring at the dawn sky as the sun climbed up the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" suddenly a voice came from behind him.

"You're awake," he looked at her for a moment and continued looking at the sky. "Yes, it is."

She smiled and nodded. She stood by his side and leaned her head on his shoulder. It was silent. Until the birds' singing broke the silence. They loved the wind that gently caressed their skin, but after a while, they felt cold and went inside the house.

"Mayura, do you want to go somewhere today?" he asked.

She looked at him. "What is it, Loki? It's not like you to ask me out... Usually I'm the one who ask you. Oh, never mind. Yes, I want to go to a wonderful place today!"

"Where?" he asked her.

"That's a secret, you'll know later!" she said. "I'll make you a breakfast and then we'll get ready to go."

Loki nodded obediently.

* * *

"Jewelry store?" Loki asked himself. He couldn't believe that Mayura would take him to a place which needed a lot of money.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully and clapped her hands.

"So, what are we going to buy?" he asked her.

"A ring!" she said loudly. She was a bit annoyed by him. "Don't you remember you ARE going to marry me? Or you don't want to?"

Loki waved his hand. "Of course not. But, why so sudden?"

"I told you when we made love last night!" she said loudly. And when she realized where she was, she flushed and Loki did too.

"Don't get mad okay... It's my fault, so let's go in. But, you know, I don't bring much money with me, since I didn't know you were going here," he told her.

"That's okay, we just need to look which ring we want, buying it is easy. Picking out one of them is much harder," she said and her smile returned. They went into the store. Mayura looked at those rings with an amazed look. All the rings look beautiful and shiny. She loved shiny things.

"Loki! Look, that one," she said while pointing at the gold ring with red ruby on it. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Loki nodded. "Excuse me, can I take a closer look of that gold ring with red ruby?"

The shopkeeper gave the ring to them, Loki took a really close look to the ring. No mistake, it was his ring. The ring was lost when he arrived at Midgard, a few days before he met Mayura. He smiled.

"See, it fits me well!" Mayura said cheerfully.

'Of course, it will fit. It fits every finger that wears it. A magic ring,' he thought.

"Loki, what do you think?" she asked.

"That's perfect for you, Mayura. Very perfect, let's just buy it," he said confidently.

"You said you didn't bring money," she reminded him.

"Well, looks like I forget that I have much of them in my wallet," he answered. Loki turned to the shopkeeper and asked, "How much is this one?"

"¥12000" the shopkeeper replied quickly and smiled. "Do you want it, sir?"

"Yes, I'm buying it. Cash," he said.

"Loki, it's expensive, let's just look for another ring," Mayura looked at Loki. "You've been working all this time, but that much money shouldn't be wasted because of a ring!"

"That's okay, it's for you, I can work harder," he said without hesitation and thought, 'Don't worry, Mayura. This ring will make us rich in no time.'

Mayura didn't respond. Her eyes told him that she didn't want the ring because of its price. Loki sighed.

"Can you give me a discount, miss? My girlfriend here doesn't want me to buy it because it's too expensive, but I understand that she really wanted it. So can you please help us?" Loki asked the shopkeeper. His charm was beginning to take effect and the shopkeeper nodded.

"Yes, for you, my beloved customer. I'll give you a good price. How about ¥5000?" she asked. "It's cheap enough right, or ¥3000?"

"Oh, my. We're okay with ¥5000, miss. Right, Loki?" Mayura suddenly responded.

"Yes, we'll take it," Loki handed the shopkeeper girl the money and his fingers touched the palm of her hand. The girl was becoming hysterical. By the time the shopkeeper girl remembered how she gave a very crazy discount to Loki, she became hysterical for the second time that day.

* * *

The ring was in Mayura's finger, but suddenly, she gave it to Loki. Loki looked at her with his questioned face. She smiled and when he still didn't understand, she said softly, "I want you to put the ring in my finger on our wedding day. In front of everyone. So they'll know you're mine!"

Her eyes full of sparks of happiness, Loki was stunned for a while. He realized that she loved him so much and their wedding was going to be held soon, though he didn't know when for sure. How could he only think about his own satisfaction?

I wouldn't leave her, he thought, I don't mind being a mortal.

Loki looked at Mayura and told her, "You know. This ring was mine before... I knew it the moment I saw it in that store."

"How can that be?"

"I lost it. A few days before I met you," he told her. And added to himself, 'Before I met you in my child form. The first time we met, Mayura. I still had that in my mind.'

"So, that's why you wanted it even though she sold it for ¥12000. Good thing you are good looking!" she said cheerfully.

He held her hand and walked her to her home, after that, he went back to his own house to take a rest.

* * *

He was lying down on his bed and he took a closer look to his ring. The ring shone, its red ruby glowed brightly.

'_I knew it! This is really mine. No doubt. Life will be easier after this!' he told himself and smirked. _His devilish side, which rarely appeared lately, was showing up.

"Who's that!" Loki turned to look at the door.

"No magic if you don't want to be a God," Thor said. "Returned it to me. I shall give you a ring which looks exactly like that one, but no magic power."

"This is not mine, it's Mayura's. She is only letting me to keep it for her," Loki answered arrogantly.

"Those who stay close to you shouldn't associate with magic," Thor talked back. "That's why I'm going to take it. Or, you return to Asgard. Now!"

"Didn't you say you're going to give me a week to think?" Loki asked. "You should come to have my reply in two days. Not now, Thor."

"Tch!"

"Here, take it. You know I can still have a nice life without magic. Give me the other one," he said. "She'll get mad if I lose this ring."

"Remember. You're going to answer me in two days. Or there will be no other chances to return to Asgard," Thor reminded him. "I'll give you some power to talk to your kids. Maybe they can help you."

Loki turned his eyes to his kids. He heard them said, "Father."

When he looked back at Thor's direction, Thor had already vanished from his sight.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Well, this is it, the end of chapter 4. Sorry for the super late update. You know I'm stuck, like what I told you guys earlier. This fic is going to end soon. I hope I can finish it quick so that you guys wouldn't have to wait for too long. But, you know me. When I'm not in the mood to write, I couldn't write anything or I could write and the result is really bad.**

**Recently my spirits on writing suddenly goes up and in less than a week (or more?), I have made a new chapter for my Kyou Kara Maou fic, 2 Kuroshitsuji fics, and this chapter. **

**I think that's enough from me. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed!**

**Thanks for reading this fic! :D**

**~Pheria~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5!**

**I don't know why, but it seems that my head kinda worked very well lately. I created so many stories and fics recently. And I must write them down as soon as they popped up in my head because they would get in my study if I don't. I got bad scores if I let them stay inside me, that's why you get this story update so soon - maybe not that soon. LOL...**

**I won't write a very long author note, so let's just get started!**

**

* * *

**"Fenrir? Yamino-kun? Are the two of you talking to me?" Loki asked his sons.

Both nodded.

"It seems Thor didn't lie about giving me my power back," he concluded. "How are you?"

"We both are great, father," Fenrir answered the question for the two of them. "You seem so confused."

"Indeed, I really am confused," Loki told his sons. "For a long time I'd been a God. It was so great to have those powers and living through the ages, but when I met Mayura, I felt I didn't want to leave her. That's why I didn't go back to Asgard when I was asked to return five years ago."

"Yamino and I knew very well about you and Mayura, father," Fenrir replied. "We, too, want to have those powers back. We also want you to hear our voices just like now. But, when it comes to your happiness, we would rather choose your happiness than power. What's the benefit of having power without having happiness?"

"Fenrir...," Loki muttered.

"We're okay with our forms right now. Since I am actually a snake and Nii-san a dog, right Nii-san?" Yamino said and looked at Fenrir.

"Yes. You don't have to worry about us, father, you should be worried about yourself. If you choose your power, you won't be able to be with Mayura. Because a God and a human never meant for each other. She would grow old, but as a God, you won't. She would die and you wouldn't change a bit from what you look like right now," Fenrir tried to convince his father.

"That's very true. I do understand about that. But, the thing is I'm not sure that I'm ready to be just a human being. This whole time, I've been keeping some of my old belongings to create magic. But, I couldn't do the high levels, only the magic that a regular human could do. Thor is going to take them away from me, my ability to create magic will be vanished completely. This house, though not as great as the old one, is also created using magic of course not the whole thing, just some parts of it," Loki said. "Sometimes, my money also comes from magic. That's why I must got a real job if I am to leave the world of Gods and magic."

"You can look for a place to live or money to buy some foods, father, but you can't have happiness without Mayura. Because she's been the one to keep you happy this whole time. Because of her, you can continue on living as just a human," Yamino said.

"I understand, sons. I would tell Thor that I don't need that power anymore," Loki smiled at them. "Let's talk as much as we can until the day he comes for my answer."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds up in the sky. Mayura went to Loki's house. She had her hat on because it was so hot. She knocked at Loki's door. No answer.

She knocked again, louder than the first one. When she received no answers for the second time, she called his name.

"Loki! Are you inside?" she asked. From the wooden door she peeked inside his house. She found him sleeping on the floor with Fenrir and Yamino. She opened the door and it swung open in front of her eyes, he forgot to lock it.

"Oh my," she sighed, then looked at her boyfriend and shook her head. She knelt down to be closer to him before she shouted, "Wake up, you idiot!"

Loki was half awoke from his sleep. He looked up for several seconds, but returned to sleep again.

"I said, 'Wake up!'," Mayura repeated. He looked up and saw her.

"Mayura...," he murmured. "I'm still tired..."

Mayura stood up and stood him up, she tried to lay him on his bed. "At least, sleep there!"

He didn't answer, but continued on sleeping. Mayura put her things on a stool and she opened the food she brought for him. Usually when she came, he always asked her to get the food ready as soon as possible, but this time, though she was late on delivering his breakfast, he didn't care. _'Maybe he is really tired right now. Lucky, I made the one he likes the most!" she thought._

She got the table ready as soon as she could and went to him. She kissed him a good morning kiss on his forehead and telling him that his breakfast was ready. Her sweet voice woke him up. He shot a smile at her, which she interpreted as a thank you from him. She nodded quickly as she gave him a wet towel to wipe his face.

"Ready to eat your breakfast now?" she asked him. She was unusually patient and very kind that Loki was stunned for a moment when he heard her asked him.

"Well, yes...," he quickly responded after recovering from that surprise. "Mayura, why are you so patient today? It's not like you."

"Really? I don't think so," she gave him a questioned look and Loki didn't continue on the topic.

"My favorite," he said. She nodded and smiled.

"Ano nee, Loki-kun. My father said if you want to uhm... marry me, you should be quick. He doesn't want to wait any longer", Mayura told him while he was eating.

"Of course, if he finally lets me to marry you, I will. This whole time, the one who's keeping me from marrying you was him. I just want him to know that I'm not that easy giving up on you", he said, smirking. "And the result has shown that it goes really well".

Mayura smiled in a real delight. She giggled just like a school girl after hearing his excuse, "Mou, Loki-kun... You shouldn't say that about your soon-to-be father-in-law".

He continued on eating while looking at her. Yes, she was his joy and because of that, he thought that he was ready to give it up, all of those powers, he was ready to let them go.

But, the thing was, _he was not ready to let go of his sons._

_

* * *

_**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**The next chapter is going to be the last one. :D (That's because I skipped a day) **

**Yay! I'm really excited to write the next one. Well, actually I still wondered how Loki's going to face this. This story has somehow progressed differently -a bit- from what I have expected it to be. But, don't worry, it will make a fine twist... :D**

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys so much!**

**And reviews are greatly appreciated, if you don't mind to give me some, of course. :D**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**~Pheria~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter, guys! Sorry you have to wait for so long for this chapter. I had several things to do that I had to steal some times to write this chapter down. Yeah, I'm not going to write a long author note, so let's start the last chapter now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day that Thor promised him had come, yet Loki still wasn't able to think of any other way to have his sons. Once he let go of all his powers, he wouldn't be able to speak with them anymore. His family would be dispersed. He was okay with leaving his wives, because he never did love them. But his kids, he loved them so dearly. The stubbornness and greed in him wouldn't let him give up his sons who always supported him with all their might.

"Jormugandr, Fenrir," Loki called his sons. Both heard that their father wanted to talk to them seriously and so they went to him quickly.

"Yes, father," they said in union. Yamino realized the his father had called him in his real name. It had to be something very serious then. He prepared himself to listen carefully.

"If... If we couldn't talk again like this, what would you two feel?" Loki asked. It was a question he, too, wanted to answer. But, his answer would be so melancholy that he, once a God of Mischief, felt annoyed by his thought.

"I would be sad," Fenrir said. "I always want to tell you about my days and I wanted you to know what I want to eat or where I want you to take me. But, I also know this question you asked me right now is regarding the power that Thor want to take from you, Father, and so, even thought it would be sad, I think it will be alright. You know, we never really talked when you were still in Asgard. I could just admire you from far, but now, I know you not just by talking to you. And so, it will be okay," Fenrir said. "That's what I thought."

Yamino looked at Fenrir in admiration and surprised, he couldn't believe that his selfish brother would say that. And though Loki hid it really well, he, too, was shocked by Fenrir's words. He felt tears started dwelling in his eyes. In the past, he wedded Angrboda just to had kids to mess up Asgard, they were just his toys. When he was sent to Midgard by Odin so that he wouldn't bring Ragnarok closer to the Gods, he let his son became his servant. His son, Fenrir was right, he started to learn love when he came in Midgard, before he just thought of them of his play things.

"Father, I, too, felt the same way as my brother. I want to be by your side and protect you, I want to talk to you, and of course I want our family to be together again. But, none of it had any use if one of us is not happy. For us, your happiness is all that matter. We are just dreadful creatures, so we may not ask for anything. But, you give us life and love. It is surely enough for us. Don't hesitate, Father," Jormugandr said.

"The two of you always talks about my happiness and all about me. But, I'm not ready to be separated from both of you again. The two of you has become my happiness, too. How could you say that not talking to me would be okay? What if I ever need you?" Loki asked them.

"Father, do you remember how you pass this whole five years?" Jormugandr asked. "You always said something to us. We listened and we understood. We answered your questions, but also sure that you didn't hear our words. However, we also thought that you actually knew what answers we had for you. Strange, but we were sure of it," Jormugandr said. "We are connected, Father. Not just by the blood. But, our hearts are connected to each other also."

Loki's eyes widened. _'Our hearts are connected, it had always been like that. This whole time...,' he thought._ He turned away from his sons for a moment.

"Thus, we didn't need to talk to understand each other, Father," said Fenrir. "Because the hearts understand."

Suddenly, there was someone knocking on Loki's door. Loki rose up from his seat and headed towards the door. "Yes, coming!" he said.

Loki opened the door. It was Thor, he was carrying Mayura in his arms.

"What happened to Mayura?" Loki asked Thor. "Did you do something to her?"

"Hey, relax. I found her on my way here. She was just in front of your house when I found her, pale-looking and unconscious," Thor said. "Have you decided? I would be here until the sun sets."

Loki didn't listen to him at all. He took Mayura from Thor's arm and brought her to his bed. He put his palm on her forehead, feeling her body temperature.

"Thor, bring the cold water and a towel here!" Loki ordered Thor. "She is sick!"

Thor got the bowl filled up with cold water and gave it to Loki, then he searched for a clean towel. After he got it, he quickly delivered it to Loki.

Thor remembered that Mayura had her basket with her. He opened the basket and found foods inside it. "Loki, there is so many foods here! They looked so tasty too!"

"Don't eat it!" cried Loki. "She would want to eat after she woke up."

Thor stayed away from the food and sat on one of Loki's chair. He watched Loki as Loki was still by the bed side, waiting for Mayura to wake up. Loki held her hand tightly. There was one time when she was close enough to death because of fever. He, too, used to think that fever would never be anything dangerous before the incident, but after the incident happened, he always got worried every time she had a fever.

Yamino stayed on the bed with Mayura, and Fenrir watched her from the bed side. The two looked at their father who was worried sick about his lover.

The house was so silent that Thor finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Cut it out!" he shouted. The three who were so worried about Mayura was surprised by Thor's sudden shout. "Let me get this done quickly." Thor opened one of his bottle and gave it to Loki. "A medicine, it supposed to work on humans," said he.

Loki nodded. He took the bottle from Thor and poured the liquid in Mayura's mouth. He sighed.

"She'll be alright," Thor convinced him. "You've changed a lot, Loki. I remembered when you were still a God, you never showed this kind of affections to other people, including your now beloved kids. Midgard has changed you a lot."

"I know," Loki replied.

"You're much softer now and you rarely does evil things. I, Thor, am very happy that you change into a good person," Thor said and laughed.

Loki looked at Thor and threw a quick smile. "You never know when I do the evil things."

"You are still good at jokes!" Thor laughed again and this time, louder.

"Don't laugh too loud, I want her to sleep in peace!" Loki snapped at Thor. Thor was silent a second later.

The old friends chatted about their old days, played chess, and chatted again until the sun was heading west. It was the longest chat they had ever had. It was a warm talk, without the mockery or rage in it. It was just a talk between friends, or rather a family. Since Loki shared Odin's blood, Thor was actually his nephew. But, they preferred to be friends rather than family.

"Uh...," Mayura moaned. Loki diverted his eyes to Mayura immediately and he went to her bed side.

"Mayura, you okay?" he asked. "Do you want to eat?"

Mayura slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surrounding and she knew that she was in Loki's place.

"Mayura? Are you okay? Do you want to eat?" Loki asked once again. She nodded.

Loki fed her slowly. He smiled a lot because he knew that she was okay.

"Thanks," Loki said to Thor.

"Oh yeah, I need your answer, soon," Thor reminded Loki.

Loki told Thor to follow him. They were outside Loki's house and both were looking at the sun which was setting soon.

"Your answer?" Thor asked.

"I'll let go of the power. But, wouldn't you give me some special gifts for our friendship?" Loki asked.

"What is it?"

"Just let me have the gift of language, so I may speak in any language. Of course in the language of animals as well," Loki said.

"Isn't that mean you can't let go of your power?" Thor asked.

"That's why, I'm asking a gift from you, O Mighty Thor!" Loki knew that Thor loved to be praised.

"Stupid!" Thor exclaimed. Loki's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" he questioned Thor. "What did you just say?"

"I said 'stupid', idiot!" Thor said. Loki still had his questioned look in his face, Thor sighed deeply and said. "Listen well, O Loki, once the doer of good and the doer of evil, we, Gods, only wanted to take your rune power, all the magic items, and all the power you have, but not including your family. Understand!" Thor explained.

"But, why? The tongue that speaks of all languages is also power...," Loki asked him curiously.

"The price of that tongue. It was already paid today-before I came here. And to give you the second chance to be a God, it's not us who wanted it. Someone requested it from us, because she felt that you were worthy to be a God. Well, she was quite right since you saved several of us who should've been dead back then..." Thor scratched his chin.

"Who?"

"O silly. You didn't even know who!" Thor laughed. "One of your kids,... Hel! She said to the Gods that she wouldn't let death easily comes approaching us. We are still able to die, but not that easy," Thor said. "That's a great trade!"

"Hel, my daughter...," Loki muttered softly. "Thank you."

"Now, I'm off. Don't forget to rebuild that house of yours. After today, the magic you put in it won't hold on," Thor said. "Be well, brother!"

* * *

Loki looked at Thor's vanishing figure and he turned himself around to go back into his own house.

"Father...," suddenly a voice called him. Loki turned to see the one who called him.

"Hel...," he muttered.

"Are you happy? I cannot stay by your side. This is the only thing I can do for you," she said.

"Very happy, Hel. Thank you. Come here, let me give you a hug," Loki said. "Will you come on my wedding day?"

"I'm not sure, father. But, maybe, I will. Father, I'm happy that after a long time, finally I can stay by your side for a while," Hel said. She was smiling.

"Be sure to come. It's been a long time since your brother saw you, too," Loki said.

Hel nodded. "It's time for me to go, I have my job," she excused herself and gradually vanished into the air.

* * *

Loki entered his house. He still heard his kids chatting. Mayura was laughing because of Fenrir's silly behaviour and he walked towards her. He smiled at her. He was so contented that he couldn't hold himself from kissing her, right in front of his kids. Both went away because their face turned red whenever they saw their father having romantic moments with his lover, they just couldn't stand the atmosphere.

"Father can't hear us now," Fenrir said.

"Yeah, it feels so lonely," Yamino added.

Actually, Fenrir and Yamino didn't hate seeing their father having the romantic atmosphere. They just didn't like that he knew they were watching. So, they actually loved to peek on him. They never thought that their father always knew when they peek, that time, Loki glanced at the door which was slightly opened.

"He knew!" Fenrir muttered.

Loki stopped kissing Mayura and went towards the door and opened it.

"Father can't hear us now," Loki mimicked his son, Fenrir. "Yeah, it feels so lonely," Loki mimicked Yamino.

The sons jaw dropped. They couldn't believe that their father still heard them.

"F-F-Father!" Both shouted.

"But how?" Yamino asked.

"Hel, your sister, helped me," Loki said.

"Loki, what are you doing there?" Mayura called him.

"Nothing, I just want to take them inside!" he replied to Mayura. And then turned to his sons, "I'll tell you later about it. Let's come inside, my son. We need to get ready for tomorrow."

Both of them nodded.

_'It is a happy ending, indeed.'_

Hel smiled.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**Hurray!**

**Finished! It's done! You know I finished it in the middle of test days, because studying had become so boring, I wrote this. Actually I planned to write after the test days are over. But, if I waited that long, I would forget all the plot I have for this chapter.**

**Actually, I planned to make Loki and his sons connected by hearts, that's why the first parts dialogs were about connecting hearts. But, in the middle of the story, I want Hel to have parts in this fic. And also, I couldn't let Loki suffered because of his sons (I like Loki so much, you know... XD). Then, I decided that I'll give him the tongue that speaks any language. Do you realize that I didn't give him the ears? LOL. **

**Alright, I think that's enough.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, if you have time to review please do so. :D**

**Well, okay. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, and also for adding it into your favs and your alert lists.**

**I'm glad that you like this story so much! :D **

**Once again, thanks a lot!**

**Love,**

**~Pheria~**


End file.
